Until It's Over
by Xandra-A
Summary: Little snippets of GellertXAlbus. Just playing with the pairing.


_"Pick a fandom, put your player on shuffle, and write whatever comes to mind for as long as the song is playing"_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: DumbledoreXGrindelwald

****

Write Until It's Over

~ _Anyone but Me_

Gellert and Albus had a peculiar relationship. They were both very much cut from the same cloth, and yet, so very different in temperament and other essentials; like different ends of the same spectrum. Both were strong enough to stand alone and their asserted opinions often led to heated arguments with poisonous barbs on Gellert's part and passive aggressive omissions on Albus'. Daily they would rip each other to shreds with words alone, but, come the next day, they would somehow have mended things over by filling the tears with scraps of the other. So many times had this been done that their relationship came to resemble some misbegotten quilt; beautiful in its mess.

Yes, they complemented each other so well. And, perhaps that was why Albus favored his crazy quilt socks above all other pairs.

Of course, that might just have been because they were from Gellert.

~ _To Love a Back_

That was quite possibly what he loved about the maddening man.

Though, potentially it might have been his brilliant mind or, perhaps, even the fact that they were so ridiculously similar in ideals and fundamentals, yet opposite in all else; like two opposite kings on a chessboard. But no, it was the fact that Albus had to _chase_ him that cemented their bond. Indeed, the back of the man before him had become so achingly familiar during their long relationship that, to Albus, it was perhaps even dearer than his lover's face.

It was this back he faced now as he chased him through another dizzying adventure; doing something for himself finally, not something for the greater good.

~ _Hold Me From the Edge_

The darkness that sometimes appears in Gellert's eyes is frightening to behold. Dark pupils drowning in the shadows of nightmare horrors.

What monsters does his mind create?

Does he revel in that darkness? Or does he fear the seductive power of it? I can see it: He is being seduced; seduced away from my side.

I fear losing him far more than any monster.

He may choose power over me someday, but tonight I hold him. Hoping desperately that his eyes are asking to be saved from the darkness. From his mental monsters.

Hoping that he is not the monster.

~ _The Smile As You Tore Me Apart_

Tears ran down the broken man's face as his hands crumpled the fateful letter; the letter that brought tragedy to paradise.

"He betrayed me."

_Why?_

"He went dark. It was all the dark magic's fault!" He raged to a darkening sky.

_How can I still love him?_

"He was just going to use me all along!" Was the anguished cry that tore from his lips. And something splintered inside of him.

_Was I not worth it…?_

"I'm a fool for thinking he could love anything other than power." That place that once held Gellert was breaking. A desperate determination taking its place.

"It's all for the greater good. It's all for the Greater Good."

And yet, Albus would allow no other to kill Gellert. With that mantra guiding his wand he tore Gellert apart.

Destroying his heart.

_I love you._

_~ Break the Way You Did_

"Was it just a game to you?!" He shouted helplessly at the figure lying at his feet.

"No." A voice roughened from shouting too many spells replied.

Collapsing weakly at his side Albus cried, cried for what had been, cried for what could have been. His anger spent in the battle he simply cradled Gellert's head to his chest pleading for him to tell him why. Wasn't his love enough? Why did he do it?

"Because…of you" He whispered in that same German accent that had told Albus he loved him, a sound now weak from blood loss. "There can only be…one king. You…are the leader our world needs."

And Albus understood.

Bowing his head under the weight of Gellert's sacrifice, the weight of Gellert's love, he dried his eyes on the bloody sleeve of his robe before he lifted his head to meet his lover's eyes. He smiled.

Gellert nodded approvingly, "You will be great." He said, "I only wish… I could have seen you reign…"

And the world felt the grief of a phoenix mourning.

~ _I Separated My Heart from My Head_

Why does it hurt so much? Too much pain… I can't do this. What's left for me in this world? His last wish was for me to live on, but … I just can't. I can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't even think for the agony.

Should I join you? Oh, how I want to. Or…should I live? Live, this painful existence. Live this loneliness.

There is no 'life' without you Gellert. There is only plodding existence; not the every-present life that sparked in your eyes. Eyes that I killed.

Oh, Merlin… please…

If I must, it would be better to forget it all. Forget these emotions.

Lock them away with my dead heart.

~ _Who is the Monster? And who is the Man? _

"Loving an evil megalomaniac is a funny thing." He mused to himself idly popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Sucking on the sour candy he contemplated the urge he still felt to defend Grindelwald from those who raged against him and his ideal. How every insult directed at Gellert still cut him to quick as if the barbs had been aimed at his self. Hadn't he moved passed such counter-productive emotions?

"Could it be guilt?" Albus absently wondered. "Guilt for the fact that he alone was facing the world's disapproval?"

"But…who else should've been with him?"

The softly tinkling machine that had long since become a constant on his desk flickered sharply. And, like pulling the covers up over one's head in the early morning, the dull haze of a mental block fell back over his mind; all thoughts of Grindelwald being swept under a rug of cheerful apathy.

"Oh well."

_Songs: _

_1) My Life Would Suck Without You, 2) Sexy Back, 3) Hold, 4) Angel, 5) Because of You, 6) Gotta Figure This Out, 7) Hell Fire_

_A.N. Wow, this is old. It's funny, but I took a whole class where all I did was write fanfiction for every assignment, aaaaaaand I didn't get any of it back (Wrote in class, turned in in class). So this is practically the only piece of fanfiction you'll probably ever see from me. :3_


End file.
